


Ice Cream, A Furry Friend, And A Kiss

by Selenic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments that lead to a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream, A Furry Friend, And A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> These three drabbles were born as a side product of my currently unfinished longer Finch/Reese fic. In the spirit of the New Year, it's two parts old, one part new, and completely my first published thing in this fandom and pairing :) Hope you enjoy ^_^ 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! Crossposted [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/21549.html)

 

Ice Cream, A Furry Friend, And A Kiss

 

 

**Ice cream**

 

It was the vanilla ice cream that finally did him in.

John spied through the scope how it melted and slowly dribbled over Harold’s fingers while he stood in the shadows of the trees and watched Grace paint. The look on Harold’s face was at the same time happy and forlorn. Then Harold woke up from his daze, shifted the cone to the other hand and began to lick the vanilla mess clean.

John wasn’t sure if he’d even be capable of loving someone again, but the achy warm way he felt right at that moment, came pretty damn close.

 

 

**The way you smile**

 

Harold blamed the dog.

He couldn’t help staring at the pair of them, John kneeling down and the dog almost toppling him in his eagerness to welcome John home. Bear made John smile differently. More openly, more honestly; the corners of John’ eyes crinkled with genuine joy—like for a moment he’d forgotten all about his troubled past. 

The sight of it brought a smile to Harold’s lips too, and slyly snatched away a piece of his heart.

When John raised his head to look at Harold—eyes so warm and bright, still smiling so happily—he stole it completely.

 

 

**No need for further confirmation**

 

“What was that?” Harold asked, bewildered, after John pulled back.

“Those of us lacking your aptitude with words would call it a kiss,” John replied with a grin, obviously pleased with Harold’s flustered state—after the initial shock Harold had enthusiastically participated in the aforementioned act.

“Why?” Harold nevertheless felt inclined to enquire, John’s proximity and the lingering warmth on Harold’s lips pleasantly distracting him.

“Don’t overanalyze, take it for what it is,” John said, leaning back in.

Harold obediently forwent verbal confirmation of what he already knew, taking John’s hand instead, as gently as John’s mouth claimed his own.

 

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
